


Need

by readinggirl1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readinggirl1989/pseuds/readinggirl1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel tends to Dean's needs. Porn, Minimal Plot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Need**

 

by

 

readinggirl1989

 

** **D/C**D/C** **

 

_Summary: Castiel tends to Dean's needs. Porn, Minimal Plot_

_AN: I own nothing._

 

** **D/C**D/C** **

 

Dean shuddered as Castiel slammed him into the wall with a growling, “What were you thinking Dean, going off on your own without letting Sam or I know? Anything could have happened and I, we, wouldn't have known.” The growling, the fierce look and the man-handling were seriously hot. So hot that Dean wasn't even bothered by how Cas, a _dude_ , was the one getting him worked up.

 

“Are you paying attention Dean?” Cas asked, shoving him back into the wall and this time holding him there with an easy push of his hand. Dean nodded but didn't answer, not even sure himself if he'd heard everything Castiel was saying.

 

“If you do not do better at keeping yourself safe Dean Winchester then I _will_ have to punish you.” Cas stated, staring into Dean's eyes and noting the dilating of his pupils with that statement. Castiel paused for a moment, “Hmm, you'd like that wouldn't you Dean? If I gave you what you deserved?”

 

Dean nodded, without a thought, then blushed and stammered, Uh … Cas … I didn't mean … that is I …”

 

“Stop talking.” “…” “Silence Dean!” Cas commanded, putting a finger on Dean's mouth, “You will not speak unless I permit you. Is that understood?” Dean stared, then nodded hesitantly. “Good Dean, very good. Now, I am going to let Sam know that you're safe and that he can head back to the motel. You will wait right here for me Dean. _Don't_ move.” Cas studied his face, obviously trying to see if he would be obeyed before nodding and disappearing. 

 

Dean stayed leaning against the wall even once Cas' steadying hand was gone. _'What the actual fuck?! What is going on? Cas was commanding as fuck. Which is awesome! And sexy! Fucking sexy with the glare and the, the, everything. And fuck if I didn't like it. My dick's straining against my fucking jeans. I'm rock hard! What the fuck?'_ Dean absentmindedly reached down and palmed himself. A light moan slipping through his lips just as Castiel reappeared.

 

Cas stood and watched for a moment before pulling Dean's hand away from his crotch, “I told you not to move Dean. I'm very disappointed that you could not wait even two minutes without disobeying me. You're just making things worse for yourself Dean.” Dean just looked at him with pleading eyes. “Come Dean, I shall acquire a room for us.” Cas ordered as he walked out of the warehouse. Dean barely paused before heading out after him, even if he wasn't entirely sure about the whole dude thing, his dick was clearly loving it.

 

** **D/C**D/C** **

 

Once they were in the hotel room Castiel had rented, Cas took off his trench-coat and carefully folded it over the top of a chair, quickly followed by his suit jacket and tie. “Come here Dean.” Cas said, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt, “It's time for your punishment.”

 

Dean walked forward slowly, unsure exactly where this was going, but unwilling to risk not finding out. As he stopped in front of Cas, Castiel reached over and helped Dean take off his jacket and then his plaid, laying both on a second chair next to his things. Cas then grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the bed. Castiel sat on the edge and undid the button on Dean's jeans, slowly pulling down the zipper as he stared into Dean's eyes. Then in one quick motion Castiel pulled both boxers and jeans down to his knees, leaving Dean's erection bobbing in the air between them. Dean let out an eep and blushed, putting his hands in front of himself.  _'I can't believe I'm fucking blushing. Like a fucking schoolgirl.'_

 

Cas ignored all this and pulled Dean over his lap. Dean's erection was pushing into Cas' leg and his butt was up in the air and then …  _whap_ . It was sudden and sharp and Dean could feel his erection start to wilt as Castiel hit him again and again. All the while Castiel is lecturing him about respect and safety and  _making sure Castiel knows where he is at all times_ and his ass is stinging but Dean doesn't care, he just feels loved, cared for. His dick is hardening again as Castiel trails off and starts to interchange the hits with the occasional rub and kind word, calling Dean a good boy and apologizing for having to be so harsh but  _he needs to learn_ .

 

Dean is whimpering and trying not to rut against the slick he's created on Cas' lap, he's trying so hard to be Cas' good boy. Cas is winding down and is just barely tapping him now, it's more of a caress than anything. Dean ruts involuntarily and Cas stops altogether, just leaves his hand resting on the red marks his punishment has left, “ _Dean_ .” he warns, “Speak Dean.”

 

“Sorry, I'm sorry. Feels so good. Please Cas. Please.” Dean begs as soon as Cas gives permission. Cas sits for a moment, silent, “Yes Dean. I believe you have earned a treat.” Castiel stood them both up, “But first, we must treat your burn.” Cas walked over to his coat and pulled a tube of cream out of a pocket, “Lay down on the bed Dean and I'll take care of you.” Dean hurriedly stripped off his clothes and laid face down on the bed. Castiel sat next to him and carefully applied a thin layer of cream to the entirety of Dean's ass. Dean sighed as the cream cooled the burning in his cheeks and the long fingers sent shivers up his spine. “Alright, that's enough Dean. Time for your treat.” Cas said, standing and setting the tube on a bedside table.

 

“Kneel.” Cas commanded, undoing his belt and pants, revealing his lack of underwear, but not removing anything, “Kneel Dean. I am going to give that pretty mouth of yours a treat.”

 

Dean did as he was told, panting with desire, he had passed unsure awhile back and was firmly in the camp of 'whatever Cas wants.' He knelt and opened his mouth. Castiel held his cock and moved it over Dean's face, tracing his features with the soft velvety tip and left a trail of precum on Dean's bottom lip, watched as Dean's tongue reached out and tasted, as the already impossibly blown pupils opened even wider. “You like the taste of my cum Dean?” Cas asked and Dean nodded enthusiastically.

 

Castiel rammed his cock into Dean's mouth. Dean choked for a second before adjusting to the intrusion and going to town. He licked and sucked like a pro, a natural little cockwhore. He loved it, Suddenly Castiel pulled out with a wet plop and shot his load into Dean's open mouth. Dean opened wider, not wanting to miss a drop and swallowing as fast as he could. Once Cas finished Dean leaned forward and took him back in his mouth, sucking gently for those last few drops.

 

By now Dean's arousal had reached epic proportions. He was red and leaking and almost touching his own belly. He was harder than he could ever remember being, aching to let go and cum but Dean didn't know if he was allowed. He wanted, no needed, Cas' permission. Dean looked up with pleading eyes and ha;f-aborted gestures towards his dick. Cas nodded, “Yes Dean, cum for me.” And Dean exploded, cum shot straight up and splattered his chest, belly and thighs. Dean sighed in contentment as his body settled down, Cas pet him on the head as he walked past, tucking himself away and went into the bathroom. He came out with a damp washcloth and wiped Dean clean. He then lifted Dean up and put him in bed, tucking the covers around him. As he moved to leave, Dean grabbed his hand, “Stay please.” Cas squeezed his hand, “I'm not going anywhere.” and laid on top of the covers. Dean snuggled in close and stole a quick kiss, their first kiss, before closing his eyes in sleep. Castiel looked down at him and smiled, “I'll always give you what you need. I love you Dean.”

 

** The End. **


End file.
